


Fanfic Book Covers (XMEN)

by piras



Series: Fanfic Book Covers [1]
Category: X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piras/pseuds/piras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book/fanfic covers for some wonderful fanfics in the XMEN fandom.</p><p>(always a work in progress!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our House, In the Middle of Our Street by Clocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for [Our House, In the Middle of Our Street](http://archiveofourown.org/works/218496) by Clocks.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/63241095429/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-our-house-in-the).


	2. The Courtship by Dvs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [The Courtship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289033) by Dvs.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/63341687562/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-the-courtship-by-dvs).

Cover 1:  


Cover 2:  



	3. First Breath After Coma by Signe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [First Breath After Coma](http://archiveofourown.org/works/237692) by Signe.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/63531782962/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-first-breath-after).


	4. Try, Try Again by and_backagain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [Try, Try Again](http://and-backagain.livejournal.com/6669.html) by and_backagain.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/63880165623/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-try-try-again-by).


	5. The Trouble With Telepaths by Calico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [The Trouble With Telepaths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/327694) by Calico.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/63900550567/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-the-trouble-with).


	6. In the Punch Line by Zamwessell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [In the Punch Line](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320112) by Zamwessell.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/64093669806/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-in-the-punch-line-by).


	7. The O(l)dd Couple by Winterhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [The O(l)dd Couple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/347111) by Winterhill.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/64556260156/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-the-o-l-dd-couple-by).


	8. For Keeps by pearl_o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [For Keeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/327688) by pearl_o.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/64615488001/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-for-keeps-by-pearl-o).


	9. Wee!Verse by Alaceron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic covers for [Wee!Verse (Conspiracy of Kisses & Chasing After You)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16561) by Alaceron.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/65112595963/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-wee-verse-conspiracy).

Conspiracy of Kisses:  


Chasing After You:  



	10. Untitled by Anonymous (Kid!Fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [Untitled](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7736.html?thread=15913784) by Anonymous.
> 
> Fanart Credit: [here](http://isabeljoanvalentine.deviantart.com/art/X-men-A-Child-s-Imagination-296644584).
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/73055128286/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-untitled-by).


	11. Take The First Option by ShowMeAHero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book/fanfic cover for [Take The First Option](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1050710) by ShowMeAHero.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/72576225599/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-requested-by).


	12. Everyday Love in Stockholm by Tahariel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for [Everyday Love in Stockholm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/324068) by Tahariel.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/76199543108/charles-erik-fanfic-covers-everyday-love-in).


	13. Late Bloomer by So-shhy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for [Late Bloomer](http://so-shhy.livejournal.com/8109.html) by So-shhy.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/89641205756/fanfic-book-covers-x-men-edition-late).


	14. The Changeling; or, Charles Xavier (a Novel by a Lady) by Aesc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for [The Changeling; or, Charles Xavier (a Novel by a Lady)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/243237) by Aesc.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ingrates.tumblr.com/post/97036959111/fanfic-book-covers-x-men-edition-the).


End file.
